Spoken love
by Amaya Hime
Summary: She loved him so much and he loved her with the same amount. He was her husband and she was his wife. He was her life and she was his past present and future.
1. Chapter 1

The black haired guy opened the house's door and walked to the inside of the house. He stared at the inside of it still grabbing the door's handle. He then let go of the handle and pushed the door to close. He sat down on the edge of the threshold sliding his shoes out of his legs and then staring at the ground. Sasuke was tired because he had a long tiring mission and really needed a lot of effort. He wasn't thinking of anything except for seeing the comfortable puffy bed to sleep on it and walk two days after but he was sure he wouldn't be sleeping for two days, his capacity didn't let him. Because of the tiredness, Sasuke decided to go to the home immediately and ignoring going to the Hokage's office knowing that he would be busy or even went home and he took it as a chance to sleep in his beautiful bed next to his beautiful wife. The black haired ninja raised his head to look at the rest of the apartment remembering the dear woman he was living together with. He started to move his legs a little until he reached the house's living room that wasn't so far from the door. He rested his hand on the nearest wall when he realized the sleeping woman that had laid her body on the couch without a cover closing her eyes and breathing lightly. She was wearing short dress and bending her legs next to her big tummy. She was asleep for sure but, what made her sleep like that? She sure had a room to sleep in. the answer is, the pink haired girl has been waiting for her husband all along to see him with her eyes and welcome him back. She missed him and wanted to welcome him herself but unfortunately, she fell asleep while watching the T.V. Sasuke sighed after seeing his woman like that, he hated seeing her like that. She was waiting for him and tiring herself but she was doing all because she loved seeing to see him falling asleep before her and to watch his peacefully sleeping face, breathing lightly, his chest raising and going down slowly and his peaceful sleep without snoring like other guys doing. He was her husband and she was his wife. He was her life and she was his past present and future.

Sasuke and Sakura were married over a year and she was pregnant in her 5 month. And because of some advices she was given from the blonde Tsunade, staying in the house and not taking any missions was the best to her and her baby. Sasuke was worried about her health but wasn't able to say something since he was the reason of that. She waits for him at night in the day he is returning in all the night, sleeping on the couch without a cover and ends up the next day coughing and sneezing. No matter how hard he tried to convince her to stop this habit, she wouldn't hear to him and do the opposite clamming that she was strong and her baby was strong too. About the pregnancy, the both were excited to have their first child and were praying for God for the 9 month to finish so quickly. They do happy to hear that they will become parents; this was the best feeling in the world. The black haired ninja sighed and sat squat as he stretched his hand to stroke her cheek with his finger. The woman leaned in his touch as she moved her body a little giving a low moan while sleeping. She never failed to feel his touch. Sasuke didn't give up and reached his finger to stroke her cheek again. This time Sasuke was able to success and woke her up. The pink haired ninja opened her eyes slowly and moved them to the man who was looking at her with a calm face. A soft smile curled on the woman's lips as she looked at her dear husband.

"Sasuke-kun, welcome back"

A long stare appeared between the two. Sasuke didn't know what should he say and stared at her and knew from look the pink haired had that she wanted something. When she didn't get anything and it wasn't the first time though. She let her legs down on the ground and while looking at it. She wanted to get up on her legs but they didn't listen to her in the moment. Instead of walking on her own Sasuke stretched his strong arms and carried the woman that belonged to him a bridal style. At first, Sakura protested with a red color on her face but then failed to convince him after seeing his silent expression. She stayed silent and waited as they reach their bedroom. The black haired guy walked up the stairs with a silent face and he was looking to the front of his. He knew that the pink haired was sneaking glances at him but simply ignored it. Sasuke started to think deep in his thoughts about how was this world this much twisted. Everything and everyone around him changed except for Sakura, she loved and loves and will love him forever. He wanted to know what was so special to him so that made her fall in love with him. Of course Sasuke loved her as much as she was in love with her but didn't know what made Sakura even after what he did to her years ago still giving him the same amount as if nothing happened. He wanted to know the answer and she wasn't giving him except for her usual smiles. Sasuke was a man like any other man but the only flaw he had that he wasn't able to express his feelings towards people, especially Sakura. No matter how hard he tried to speak the word 'love' in his mouth, he would end up falling. And this was one of the reasons that made him wonders why did she fell in love with a guy like him or like other people says 'heartless guy'? The black haired guy reached their bedroom and walked until he reached the bed, he put her down and stared at her to find a silent expression she had in her face. He didn't know what was the reason she gave for this expression but was sure he was the reason. Sasuke took a deep breath from his nose and amended his standing position opening his mouth preparing to talk.

"Are you… feeling pain?" she didn't answer first and then he called over her name "Sakura!"

Sakura quickly snapped her head towards him and her eyes went wide. She spaced out for a moment and didn't realize that the black haired guy was talking to her. Sakura was thinking about their past together and how was their time that they spent together went so fast like that. Even though the couple was married for a year, they looked like they were married for ten years already. The girls who did like Sasuke in the past envied her so much because she was able to win his heart and wanted to bury her alive but, she simply ignored them and did like it because he was the one who chose her and she didn't force him. But even after that, he never expressed his feelings and told her about his love to her. She tried to ignore that thing but was sometimes getting really annoyed about that. She wanted to live like a normal girl that has a normal husband who loves her but her life and what she wanted was twisted.

"Huh?"

"I was asking you if you were having a pain, pregnancy pain?" he asked her again hoping this time he gets an answer. The pink haired woman didn't answer but kept staring at him; she gulped and forced a smile on her lips. She forced herself to stand up from the bed and passed by him walking as she reached the closet they had in their room opening its door and grabbing Sasuke's shirt and pants. She returned again and gave them to him with a smile. "Take this shirt" the woman said and sat down in the same spot she sat on. Sasuke stared at her silent trying to push words out from his mouth but they didn't want to come out and that when he decided to head the bathroom taking off his dirty clothes.

After getting changed, Sasuke walked to the inside of his room looking at the lying body that he had in his shared bed. Sakura was looking at a smile curling on her lips and waiting for him to go sleep next to her. He couldn't help anything except to smile back on her face. Sometimes, he felt he was lucky to have her as a wife. Having a wife to wait you for your return is sure luck. The black haired guy laid his body next to her own and started staring at her eyes with silence. Sakura started to feel uneasy and looked at him with nervous eyes.

"Sa-Sasuke?" she sounded but before she could say anything, Sasuke laid his head on her big tummy listening to what he could hear from their dear baby. At first, the pink haired blushed really hard because she didn't get used from him doing things like that but then smiled softly and warmly and brought her palm to put it on his hair and touching it softly. He was her husband and she understood him more than anyone else, even if people say him hard to treat and hard to understand but she was opposite than everyone else. She understood him very good and if she sometimes felt that she felt depression that would be because she wasn't able to change him from the shy person to the person who can treat his wife with romance.

While she was touching his hair softly, Sasuke blushed really madly and hid his face from her eyes in order not to be caught.

.

.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

He opened his eyes meeting the roof and then he kept silent. That's right, he returned to his home last night, after what seemed of two weeks away from it. He returned. He moved his head slowly to look at the right of his in order to look at his wife but unfortunately, he couldn't find her. He kept staring at the same spot that she was sleeping in and then moved his head to look at the clock that was next to him and then grabbed the alarm clock to see that it was already 12. He let it go of his hand and put it back to its place and paused looking at the roof once more. He then got bored and stood up heading to the bathroom they had in their room sliding his clothes and opening the tap and jumped under the hot water. He wasn't thinking of anything, he just didn't want to think of anything. He was married and will be having a baby soon and things would get mixed with him that's why he didn't to bother his mind in thinking of those things now.

* * *

Sasuke walked out of his room heading to stairs and walking slowly while keeping his mouth shut and keeping the silence. He reached the kitchen and looked right and left to look for his beloved wife. He couldn't find her anywhere and then he gave and opened his mouth to talk.

"Sakura…" he finally called her name in order to find her and get to reach to her but there was no answer and that made him a little confused. Where was his wife? He started to get worried about her. He took steps to the door of the house. He wore his shoes and was about to open the door but was surprised that the door got opened from the outside. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. His wife, his pregnant wife was holding around 10 bags of foods and was in a good in a good shape. He backed a little to look at her in a full view.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. You are awake." She smiled as she closed the door behind her. She started to continue walking as she kept holding the bags. He quickly moved to take some bags from her and let her rest a little.

"You are a monster! How can you carry all those bags and you have that big belly?!" he asked as he forced her to sit down on the nearest couch. She got a little surprised of what he was saying. She saw it a normal thing to do. She was strong and can do anything or carry anything even if she was pregnant. "Sit down here!"

"I'm strong, I can do it alone." She said with a higher voice because he was in the kitchen moving the bags to the kitchen since he forced her to sit down on the couch and he was carrying the things. "Sasuke-kun, let me help you move the bags." She said as soon as he came back from the kitchen to take the rest of the bags.

"I told you to sit down. You have to take care of yourself since you are pregnant." He took the rest of the bags and went to the kitchen again. The pink haired woman followed him with her eyes as he disappeared from her eyesight and then she gave a warm smile of how adorable he was. He loved her and she knew that he loved her as much as she did but he was the shy type person. He wouldn't say or spoke about love but his eyes, his moves and his doing spoke on him and told him how much he had feelings to her.

He came out from the kitchen heading to the living room and sitting in the couch in front of her as he kept staring at her. "What?" she asked amazed of how he was staring at her without closing an eye. Then she smiled nervously not knowing how to escape those eyes.

"I'm just amazed," he spoke after a long silence. "My pregnant wife carries 10 bags and not even wince, what you think my reaction would be?" he asked as he received a laugh as an answer.

"They weren't heavy at all." She answered and stood up putting her hands on her waist and arching her back. "I will make you delicious lunch today; I know you haven't been eating so well lately." She said as she started to walk to the kitchen as he kept shut watching her as she disappeared from his eyesight. He was about to prevent her bit stopped knowing how her answer be.

"Then… Then don't overdo it!" he said and then rested his back at the couch's back. Later, Sasuke stayed in front of the TV changing the channels trying to find something good to watch but there wasn't anything. He closed it and returned his head to the back. He gets bored easily and he wishes something to bother him. The black haired ninja sure changed from being the cold blooded bastard to a little cheerful person and when he thinks of it, he finds that his character is completely different from the past. He stood up taking small steps to the kitchen as he buried his hand inside of his pocket. He stopped when he saw the back of his wife; she was preparing the dinner though. He rested his back on the wall and watching her slowly. Without saying anything, Sakura felt that he was here and smiled.

"There's nothing in the TV?" he paused trying to figure how did she find out that he was here but then he cleared his mind as he kept watching her working.

"Hmm," that was his answer and then she turned his body to face him with a smile.

"Can you make a salad?" she asked leaning her head to the right direction.

"Hmm?" he raised both brows high up surprised of her sudden question.

"Can you make a salad?"

She grabbed some tomatoes and cucumbers and raised her hands up in the air. "Salad."

"Ah, y-yes… I guess." He grabbed the vegetables from her and put it on the table next to him.

"Try not to hurt yourself, Sasuke-kun." She turned her body back to the work as she started to sing. Sasuke didn't focus in his work as he kept watching her working. He thought, she was so cute working with that big belly and singing and if you waited a minute you will see her dancing. She was really a good woman who won't be beaten. When other pregnant women discovers that they are pregnant, they stay in the bed and never move until they give born.

She was a great woman!


	3. Chapter 3

The both of them sat down as they started eating the delicious food Sakura made. Sasuke has to admit that she was a great chief who can make delicious food anytime she want. He sighed as he grabbed the chopsticks. This food was million better than spending the whole time eating ramen alone. He glanced at his wife and started chewing. Seeing her eating with him was way better than eating alone. He moved his eyes back to the food.

"Sasuke-kun,"

He heard his name being called and didn't bother to look at her as he kept looking at his food.

"Did you know that Hinata was pregnant?"

"No," his answer was simple as he kept looking at his food with bored expression in his face.

"Imagine that Naruto is gonna be a father..." the pink haired woman eyes' gleamed as she looked at her husband and that caught his attention as he looked at from the corner of his eyes.

"You are gonna be a mother, as well."

The silence spreaded in the place as she kept looking at him with closed mouth. She forced a smile on her lips as she looked back at her food grabbing the chopsticks putting them on her food pausing a little as she kept staring at her food. She didn't know what was weong with her so suddenly to become like that and didn't want to know because she knows that will definitely change her mood and that would cause a trouble in a day like that. She didn't want troubles with Sasuke around. Sasuke raised his head to look at her and paused as he realized that something was wrong with her.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head smiling at him as she kept eating. She was a little weird to him and that made him unable to understand her and even though they were so close, the truth was that they were so far apart from each other.

After finishing the meal, Sasuke helped on cleaning the dishes since his wife was pregnant and he didn't want her to become tired and letting her to do the laundry.

While sitting down waiting for the cleaning machine to finish, she sat down on the chair wincing from the pain she felt due to carrying so heavy thing on her belly in this small body. She sighed as she rubbed her head as she brought her back to the chair's back resting.

"Sakura I will be going a little." she heard Sasuke's calling over her as it caught her attention.

"A-Ah,"

Sasuke was spending a lot of time outside of the home when he returns to the village and she never bother him with asking and ignore the fact that he is leaving her alone trying to be understandable of how he hated staying in the same place for along time. She was aware that he was taking so many missions outside the village but decided to convince herself that it was for the baby's benefit. She was trying to force so many thoughts away but they keep bothering her but she never talks. She never complains about how he treats her and continues on loving him as she thinks that will make her satisfied but the truth is that it doesn't make her satisfied. There was something wrong about having him around her. She loved him for so many years and when finally her chance came to her she couldn't be satisfied because he has never changed the way he treats her and never admits her that if he really loves her.

Sakura stood up heading to where the kitchen was as she opened the fridge to get herself something to eat. That's right she just had her breakfast but that simple breakfast can't satisfy her hunger and her child's hunger. Pregnancy was sure a hard thing to bear. In her pregnancy when she feels stressed, she eats to calm her child down knowing that sadness was a very dangerous thing to her baby. She sat down on the chair thinking of those days she spent before getting married and how did she end up in this place and how many things she sacrificed to get close to Sasuke but now when she thinks about it, nothing changed except for being with such a big belly.

The truth is, she never understood Sasuke's character and needed a dictionary to do so but she tried to act like she understood it. She tried to pretend that he is actually was loves her and was married to her satisfied even though he never told her his feelings. Actually, Sakura fears that one day Sasuke might get bored of her and leaves her demanding divorce. Sometime she fears his loss and fears being away from him. He was her power source but she doesn't know if she was the same to him or not. The pink haired girl knows that the black haired guy hated in the past but at least she knows that he doesn't have those kinds of feelings now. She believes that if he hated her, he wouldn't have stayed in the same house as her when being in Konoha. She asks herself if those feelings weren't hate nor it was love then what were those feelings.

She didn't understand what were happening anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter.**

_"You have to tell me what's wrong with you!"_

_"And you have to know by yourself." _

The pink haired woman looked so deeply in the television as she started to feel something about these two sentences. Her mind went blank at the moment as she started to think about what she just heard. These actions are meaningful way too much. As much as you needed to know what was wrong with the other side, he has at least to make a hint. She moved her eyes to look at the guy who was sitting next to her from the corner of her eyes.

The black haired was sitting not paying attention to what his wife was watching. He was reading a book that he held in his hands. It was a random book that he found in their house. And without even looking at the television, he knew how bored the movie was.

Sakura moved her head to look at the guy next to her; she gulped and opened her mouth to talk. "W-What are you reading?" the man moved his head lazily to glance at the TV to realize that there were a woman and a man arguing, then he looked back at his wife.

"Reading," the man went back to the book and didn't say much. Sakura's sweat dropped as she didn't know what to say. Her husband was so silent and wasn't saying much of what was happening inside of his head; it was really a torture for her. While she was staring at him she spaced out and that when Sasuke realized that she was staring at him. He closed the book slowly and moved his head to look at her.

"Is it that boring?"

"Huh?" the pink haired ninja said as her eyes widened shocked of the black haired guy reaction. He was actually realizing what's going on around him. The guy stared at her with his dark black eyes making her uncomfortable.

"I asked if you are so bored of the show, you have to turn off the TV then." He kept staring at her and didn't remove his eyes away from her.

"A-Ah," the pregnant woman grabbed the remote and turned off the television and stared at the space. The black haired went back to his book and didn't speak after that. It was getting really weird around her because she felt uncomfortable with this silence. The pink haired sighed heavily and stood up unable to see her legs because of her big tummy. "I will make tea then." Sasuke just nodded his head and didn't move his head from the book.

Sakura moved her body to where the kitchen was and didn't bother herself to think about something that she already had lot of thoughts on. Yes, the black haired guy was still the same cold person he had always been and she feels like giving up on what she wanted him to be before marriage, the romantic guy. The Sasuke she had drawn in her head was way too different from this cold one. He was supposed to be a different and cares about her. He doesn't show his care to her once since she got married to him. And now, she has been with him around 10 months or so but she just can't understand him.

Sometime, they stay the whole day without speaking a word not because they had a fight. That's because they doesn't find words to say. She thinks that someday if she asked him to divorce he won't get in the way. Was she really happy with him after all what happened? Was she really able to continue on living with him and they nearly talk and nearly have fights. Sakura started feeling that if she once had a fight with him, she will simply be the one who will regret it because he will simply leave her in the place and go somewhere else.

The girl sat down on the chair that she had in front of the table inside of the kitchen staring at the ground remembering the two sentences that happened by the chance to come in a very boring movie.

_"You have to tell me what what's wrong with you!"_

_"And you have to know by yourself." _

Was it so hard to understand someone's feelings? No, it wasn't hard but the person didn't want to change in order to understand the other's pain. Sakura thought that Sasuke should open up with her and talk to her more but it wasn't his fault because he was born like that. He was a very quiet self, he never spoke about what bothers him and that made the girl frustrated. But it wasn't also a mistake because it wasn't her fault and it was her right for him to open up because without speaking people won't simply understand anything about the others.

But if you looked from another side, some people can understand anything in the other person without even spelling a word, then what was wrong?

The woman sighed as she looked at the ground. Was she really getting done with everything? She did what was possible in these last 10 months to change him but no matter what she did, she didn't success. Is it hard or he is just someone who simply doesn't change. The woman grabbed the hem of her dress tightly as she tried to think straight. She started thinking about ending this relationship but, she loves him. How will she be able to do something like that?

In a second of thought, why did he marry her in the first place? Does he love her? Does he want to stay with her? Does he care about her? Why does he stay with her if he doesn't care about what's going on with her?

A lot of questions travelled through Sakura's head and she felt like she is going to die from these thoughts that never left her alone.

Time passed and she didn't feel it at all. It bothers her so much and whenever she tried to push away these thoughts, they came back in their own. She is getting frustrated. Sooner, she happened to remember the tea she had put on the fire a while ago, she hurried to where the kettle and quickly looked at the water to realize that it was already gone. She sighed in defeat and sat down on the chair. She was just going to lose her mind.

"Sakura," the woman snapped her head towards the voice's direction. She was surprised that he actually came to the kitchen where she was. She stood up slowly trying to balance herself with that big tummy of her. She was in her last months and she was supposed to give birth in the next few weeks and she was afraid like hell. Even when she acts all tough and strong but she just can't imagine giving birth because it pains like hell. Some of her friends had given birth in separated months and all she got from them that it hurts like hell and wished if they weren't pregnant.

"W-What is it?" she stuttered as she looked at him.

"You were late," the man said quietly and walked to where the kettle was. He looked down at the water and then sighed silently. "You screwed, did you space out?" the man started doing the job she was supposed to do.

"I-I w-wasn't." she lied defending herself.

"I see..." the man walked back and passed by her ignoring that reaction in her face. The woman felt her heart tightens at what he did. She just can't understand him at all and she doesn't know what to do. She was angry and sad at the same time. She held inside of her heart since the very first day she had met him and he was still the same since that day after all.

"Sasuke-kun,"

The black haired guy turned his body to the other side to look at her from the corner of his eyes. When he saw that serious face she wore, he moved his body to face her.

"Let's get divorced."

The man raised one brow and kept staring at her trying to figure what was happening to her. Was it her hormones or what? The black haired tried to calm himself down and not think of anything weird because if he did, he would end up in a different place. He sighed slowly and then kept looking at the pink haired girl.

"Why?"

The woman became speechless at that time. Should she tell him why does she said that or what? Should she tell him that she doesn't feel his love for her that's if he really loves her? She moved her head down hesitating to say what was bothering her for real. She took a deep breath and didn't move her head away from the ground.

"Y-You make me u-unable to realize what your real target is."

"Target?" the man was surprised of what she was saying. Is he actually in a war or what?

"Yeah, the target of marrying me." The woman stated and raised her head to look at him shaking as she held her tummy feeling pain. "Why did you marry me, Sasuke-kun?"

Now, she was saying nonsense and he needs to stop this woman from going out of the line. The man didn't move from his place and waited to hear the rest.

"Through the years I thought of you like a dream to me, hard to reach." Sakura looked deep into his shown eye. "When I got married to you, I was so happy… so happy I was about to fly. But, seeing how cold you were… made me rethink over and over again of why you married me." She moved her head to look at the ground again feeling tears forming inside of her green eyes. "You don't show any affection to me, then… why would I stay with a person who doesn't even love me?" Sakura, at that time was convinced that this guy didn't love her at all. She was convinced that he doesn't want to be her husband and just doing that because of unknown reason. "Just… let's end up everything we started." Sakura felt hands tighten around her as she was held close to his chest. Her tears suddenly stopped when she realized the warmth she received by nearing his skin. She narrowed her eyes as she started sobbing again.

"W-Why…?" she sobbed.

"Because you're the only one… who I ever loved." The girl's eyes widened because it was the first time ever to hear his confession out of nowhere. Sasuke tightened his grip around of her snuggled his face in her pink hair. "I was actually always a person who never showed his affection towards you…" the man said as he opened his eyes to look at her hair, "I'm sorry for making you demand such a thing." The woman broke the hug and moved her body away from his warm embrace.

Sakura looked at his eyes and then smiled softly while her tears still rolled of her eyes. "I should be the one apologizing to you,…" she cupped both of his cheeks and held him closer. "I should have known from the start that you can't stay with someone who you don't love." She laughed and his sweat dropped.

"Is that supposed to be praise?" The woman kept on laughing as she held him closer to her face and started to raise herself on her toes. She pressed their lips together and kissed. Then she backed herself to look into his eyes, she smiled softly.

"I love you too."

The relationships are real hard but the more you struggle in it, the more good things you get from it.

.

.

.

.

**Lame I know. The chapter was so bad because I didn't feel like writing it at all and because I rushed it might became really bad. So, sorry about it.**

**Anyway, I have decided to end this story because I have no ideas at all and I didn't feel this story at all. At the first, I wanted to do Sasusaku fic but I had no idea that it would be this bad and then I have writer's block and I'm not able to think about anything to write so I did end up not knowing what's the real theme about this story is so, here's a final chap and I hope you enjoyed it. See ya later, if I ever wrote another story for Naruto.**

**Sayonara.**


End file.
